The present invention relates to means for forming product strips into a tubular form about a filling material and particularly for forming pasta strips about a filling material for, in particular, production of cannelloni.
Cannelloni is traditionally made manually in separate steps. However, not only is the pasta usually very sticky and slippery to handle, the process is extremely time and labour consuming.